total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama City Episode 2
As the show opens it shows a abandon city, chris explains how sugar cost her team the race to the high Rise and how her weight and stomach size blocked the vent preventing them from getting to their respective high rise, and she was the first passenger on the Train of Shame. Plot Chris came over a loud speaker saying" Killer Gypsies, Screaming yankees get to the entrances to your building for today's challenge, today's challenge is the great sewer brigade". Chris said" you guys will take place in a iron man stylistic challenge the first person will pick a foam bat and do battle till someone gets knocked into the water, the person who gets knocked in the water is out of the challenge and the next person will replace them. the next leg of the brigade is a endurance ball roll you guys will get inside a inflatable ball and avoid obstacles, prevent being popped while the opposing team members will try to pop the balls your rolling in. The next leg is a gator rolling contest where you guys have a robot gator that will try rolling you of his back and after each revolution it will speed up off the longest time wins. the final leg is a race where you will swamp style boats to the let out point of the sewer one while the other teammates teammates drop obstacles and like lowering the water to stop your boat, when the happens your team has to hurry and bring the water back, or raising the water to slow down your boat ,the water will lower after 20 seconds, and land mines that can sink your boat and cost your team the match and send the teammate that hit the land mine home as well as you voting some one off so you will not and toonly lose 1 teammate but two if you hit a land mine. Rewards for completing this challenge is an upgrade to your teams high rise and immunity. Challenge: Great sewer brigade the teams get down to the Sewer and they pick there respective teammates to start the challenge for today, Duncan gives gwen a note saying" meet me on top of the killer gyspies high rise tonight after everyone is asleep love Duncan". Lightning and Alejandro start of for the foam bat jousting. Foam Bat Jousting Category:Episodes Alejandro hits his bat against lightning they push each other near the edge of each others side of the platform, looking below there was nasty sewer water. Alejandro hit the bat against lightning really hard, lightning almost fell in and alejandro hits the bat out of his hand and pushes an off balance lightning into the sewer water below giving his team the victory for the first event. Endurance Ball course the killer gypsies picked owen for this challenge and the screamning yankees picked shawn for this challenge, they both got inside there balls and started rolling, navigating obstacles and avoiding being popped by the other team, shawn rolled his ball a closer to the end of the course, suddenly harold was able to pop owen's inflatable ball stopping this part of the challenge for the killer gypsies. Shawn got to the end of the obstacle course securing the victory for the screaming yankees. Mechanical Gator roll The killer gypsies picked Duncan to do this challenge, he got on the mechanical gator and it begun spinning duncan held on, after 1 revolution the gator sped up, the gator began going faster and faster at 1 rotation per minute and duncan holding on for 5 minutes so far. 5 turned to 10 minutes 10 then turned to 15, the gator sped up and then duncan got thrown off and hit the wall with a thud. The Yankees picked Trent for the gator roll trent got on, the gator started spinning trent held on with ease as the minutes began coming, the gator spun with intensity. its been ten minutes since trent got on, 10 turned to 13 minutes and then trent got tossed of 1 second short of duncan's time, giving the victory to the gypsies. Boat sewer Race Geoff was picked to Represent the Killer Gypsies, Max stepped up to the plate to represent the yankees. it begun with geoff gaining the lead, then one of the yankees drained the water in geoff's tunnel, then max picked up the lead but then someone dropped a garage can make max swerve into a wall, then geoff water came back took back the lead. Max was trying to get back to the lead and then his water level raised, geoff thought an idea to give him a bust he used a mine in the water to gain acceleration. The mine exploded propeling geoff forward with enough of an after shock to stall max's boat to have the killer gypsies pick up the win. Elimination: Geoff and Trent Chris said" Screaming yankees, you guys are off to a horrible start this season losing 2 challenges down two competitors, the people who get a snow globe is safe,Dj ,Alejandro,Cody,Harold, Shawn, Gwen, Heather and Max, Trent that one second dude i'm sorry your team has spoken time to take the train of shame". Geoff walked and said" you wanted to see me Chris?", Chris said" Yes Hitting a mine was ground elimination in the challenge so i am sorry to say geoff but it's time for you take the train of shame as well". as the screaming yankees watch geoff and trent both leave on the train of shame. Epilogue Gwen went to the top of Killer gypsies high rise waiting for duncan, he walked up to her and begged for her forgiveness for what happened on wawanakwa heroes vs. Villians, he asked for a second chance. Gwen looked at him and said it was as much her fault as his she claimed she focused on the wrong thing, her friendship with courtney instead of her relationship she said" what i am trying to say is can we get back together?" Duncan smiled and nodded saying yes and they kissed.